


You have good instincts.

by iKnightWriter



Series: WriteWorld [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Banshee Lydia Martin, Canon Related, Everyone Is Alive, Good Alpha Pack, Jackson Never Left, Jennifer Blake is the Darach, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Multi, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 03A, Rebuilt Hale House, Stiles, Stiles is always right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Excuse you? I was serious.” Stiles reminded him, “Deadly serious. No one listened to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have good instincts.

“You have good instincts.” Derek finally admitted to Stiles as he pulled up to the newly renovated Hale house.

Over the past two months, the citizens of Beacon Hills were hit with a wave of sudden deaths, that all appeared to be as if the victims were being used as human sacrifices, not only that but both Erica and Boyd had gone missing. At first, they wanted to believe that it was the Alpha Pack doing the killings since nothing had been happening in the previous months of their arrival.

So imagine their surprise, when the Alpha pack denied the accusations that were thrown their way, but instead returned Erica and Boyd back and offered to help the pack without forcing Scott or Derek to join their pack.

“Would it really kill you to say ‘Yes, Stiles you were right and we were wrong.’?” Stiles questioned.

“Don’t push it.” Derek growled at him. He opened the front door, to find the rest of the pack waiting for them.

“Don’t push what?” Lydia wondered, from her spot on the couch. Beside her on floor, crouched Jackson still in his Kanima form. He could no longer be controlled, but due to the Lunar Eclipse, that was still going on he was still in his form. Boyd and Erica were busy bandaging each other, Allison was restringing her bow, and Isaac was busy popping a mint in his mouth as he was rotating his arm around to rid of the soreness.

“Stiles is trying to get Derek to admit that he is right all the time whenever something supernatural happens in this town.” Scott explained in a bored tone.

“Me?” Stiles mocked with feign offense, “I would never. I just wish you people would start listening to me whenever I start calling out people on being trouble.”

“Stiles…” Scott pleaded remembering the same conversation he had with his best friend back from the track meet they had weeks ago.

“Name one time.” Lydia challenged him.

“Lydia, not helping.” Allison told the Banshee, who easily joined in on annoying Derek.

Scott made a distress sound, while Stiles gave Derek a proud smirk, “Matt.”

Derek glanced at the others for help, “The guy who was controlling Jackson when he was the Kanima before Gerard.” Isaac reminded him.

“Yeah, but we never really seriously thought that it was Matt.” Derek reminded them.

He remembered that event clearly. Before finding who was actually controlling Jackson, Stiles had accused Matt of being the master. But from what Derek could gather about the kid, he was just a normal regular teenager and Stiles was just blaming the guy because Matt kept trying to hit on Allison after she and Scott had broken up.

“Excuse you? I was serious.” Stiles reminded him, “ _Deadly_ serious. No one listened to me.”

“You can’t pull that same line that you used from the hotel.” Scott told him.

“And yet here we are after we just stopped a person who was on my list of suspects.”

“ _I_ was on your list of suspects.” Lydia reminded him coolly.

“My _sister_ was on that list as well.” Derek inputted with his arms folded.

“And let’s not forget my boss.” Scott offered up.

“Oh and there was also that time when you thought Derek was doing all the killing as well.” Isaac piped up.

“Zip it Lahey!” Stiles commanded, even though the young beta wolf was clearly proud of himself for outing Stiles out, “And I was obviously wrong.” Stiles added in quickly, upon seeing Derek’s disgruntled face.

“When was this discussed?” Derek wanted to know.

“The night after the fight at the abandoned mall.” Scott shared sheepishly.

“Oh you mean the one where I nearly died.”

“Hey, you were taken off as soon as Ethan told us that you were alive.”

“Guys,” Erica finally spoke up, “As much as I love to hear mom and dad bicker at each other, some of us are waiting for pack bonding time that they missed for two months.”

* * *

Sometime during pack bonding everyone had crashed during the movie. Lydia was curled up into a ball with a now human Jackson on the loveseat, Erica and Boyd were both in a chair with Erica sitting in Boyd’s lap, and Allison, Scott, and Isaac were having their own threesome cuddle session the floor.

The only ones still awake were Stiles and Derek, who had his arm thrown around Stiles shoulder, as they watched _Z Nation_ , “You never claimed for her to be a former emissary to the Alphas.”

“Are we still on about this?” Stiles questioned, “Cause if so it doesn’t matter. She was still on the list. Two for one combo.”

Derek sighed tiredly, regretting he even bought it up, “Alright fine. You were right Stiles. There happy?”

“Well when you say like that, you take out the fun of being right all the time.”

“So you’re right all the time?” Derek questioned.

“Well, there was one thing I was wrong about, but Matt was right about.” Stiles suggested to him.

Derek gave him an eyebrow raise, “And that would be?”

“We do make a pretty good pair.” Stiles told him with a pleased smile.

Derek gave him a smile, before placing a kiss on Stiles lips, “Yeah we do.”


End file.
